Lakewood Plaza Morties
by TFSyndicate
Summary: When Rick forgets to bring his wallet on a grocery run, Morty gets a job working at Gar's Bodega. (NOTE: Up for adoption)


_This story is up for adoption, folks. Details below._

* * *

"Hey Morty, I'm gonna go out 'n' get some groceries and URRP what not. You wanna come with?"  
To Morty, this was an unusual request from Rick. Usually he would ask him out on an intense adventure, and he wouldn't take no for an answer. But inviting Morty to join him on a grocery run? Something sounded fishy. Nonetheless, Morty said yes.  
In their ship, with Morty riding shotgun as usual, Rick rolled down his window and opened a portal on the garage door. He started the ship's ignition and they were on their way. Before you could say "Wubba Lubba Dub Dub", the dysfunctional duo arrived at their destination: a strip mall called Lakewood Plaza.  
"This is the place?" asked Morty.  
"What? You were expecting something else, Morty?" defended Rick, "Y'know I don't always go into uncharted restricted territory with danger at URRP around every corner, Morty. But if that's your style..."  
"NO!" said Morty, "It's just that this is the first time you've taken me to somewhere normal."  
"You're turning into a little thrill seeker, Morty. I'm proud of you," Rick rubbed Morty's hair, "Anyway, if you're that desperate, would you be happy if I told you we're in a dimension where everybody's a superhero or a wannabe superhero?"  
Morty looked out his side of the ship. His first clue was a telephone booth that read CHANGING BOOTH on the top.  
"Alright, I'll play along Rick," said Morty, "But aren't we supposed to be getting some groceries?"

Rick continued to explain as he and Morty got out of the ship. Rick directed Morty's attention to the storefront they parked in front of.  
"This is the best convience store in the multiverse. I come here all the time for a URRP quick bite, and the people here, th-th-they love me, Morty!"  
They entered the bodega, and saw Mr. Gar standing before them, as if he was expecting them (he really wasn't).  
"Mr. Sanchez! Good to see you," said Mr. Gar.  
"Whaddap, mah homehs!" Rick was definately happy to be here.  
Nearly everyone else in the store turned in Rick's direction and said "Hey, Rick!"  
Besides Morty, the only one naive to the whole shebang was KO.  
"Who's that?" he said to Enid at the cash register.  
"That's Rick Sanchez, comes here a lot. He's the self-proclaimed 'smartest man in the multiverse'," cue air quotes, "But I challenge!"  
"This is my grandson Morty," said Rick, patting Morty on the back.  
And everyone said "Hi, Morty!" Morty was happy.  
"Can we help you with anything today, Rick?" said Mr. Gar.  
"No thanks, here to get the usual stuff. C'mon, Morty."

Rick plopped everything he needed onto Enid's counter, and started to fish into his pocket. On his face was an expression of misfortune.  
"Huh," he said, "Guess I must've left my wad back home..."  
"Ha HA!" snarked Enid, "Not so smart now, huh Mr. Sanchez?"  
"All right, f*** it; Time for Plan B..."  
"Rick!" said Morty, "wej nIH vo' ngevwI'!"  
"I've no idea what you said, Morty."  
"I...It's Klingon. You know, from Star Trek?"  
"Morty, that silly sci-fi show never impressed me."  
"Okay, umm..." Morty thought of another code language, "Plubease dubon't shuboplubift!"  
"Morty, I don't speak URRP Ubbi Dubbi, if that's your game."  
"Oh for crying our loud, Rick, IX-NAY on the OP-SHAY IFTING-LAY!"  
"Pig Latin, Morty? Really?...All right, you've convinced me, Morty. Plan C."

Leaving the stuff on the counter, Rick turned to Mr. Gar.  
"Hey, Garmanarnar, 'zit all right if URRP my grandson spends the day working here to pay for the groceries?"  
"Certainly," said Mr. Gar, "I know just what to do with him...MORTY! GRAB A MOP AND HELP KO!"  
Morty saluted and went to where they keep the sanitation supplies.  
"All right, Morty, you go and do that. I'm gonna go outside and...uh...do URRP something else."

* * *

 **I'M MR. MEESEEKS!**  
 _Mr. Meeseeks, tell the people reading at home about what they can do to help continue this story._  
 **CAAAANNNN DOOOOO! WOOOAAAHHH! THIS STORY IS UP FOR ADOPTION; ANYONE CAN CONTINUE AND DECIDE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT! JUST LET US KNOW IN THE BOX BELOW THAT YOU WANNA DO IT, AND HAVE FUN!** (poof)


End file.
